The present invention relates generally to multimedia distribution and broadcast systems, and particularly systems capable of transmitting multimedia and media control information in analog or digital form from a central uplink facility to remotely located broadcast headend facilities via a satellite or other data distribution systems. More particularly, this invention relates to multimedia distribution and broadcast systems capable of generating sequences of customized multimedia presentations that would be broadcast based on the transmitted multimedia and media control information.
In response to need for distributing multimedia from a global source to geographically dispersed broadcasting facilities multimedia distribution and broadcast systems using satellites have become available to provide efficient and reliable delivery of multimedia. Satellite communication utilizes a line-of-sight microwave relay in orbit high above the earth so as to cover large areas of the earth's surface. Satellite communication is particularly well suited for multiple-point communications. Satellite communication thus provides a cost-effective way to distribute multimedia to headend facilities spread throughout the country because satellite receivers can be installed at the broadcasting facilities without the high investment cost of terrestrial connections.
The multimedia distributed via such satellite communication links, for example, include video clips of pay-per-view movies or sporting events that can be broadcast by multiple cable operators to their cable subscribers. Needless to say, these multimedia distribution systems are welcomed by the cable operators because such services save the cable operators from technical responsibilities for producing and maintaining various multimedia to be broadcast to subscribers. The multimedia distribution and broadcast systems may also add entertainment and informational value to cable systems while increasing cable operators' revenues from premium services and pay-per-view events.
One concern of cable operators is that cable television subscribers have begun to seek more sophisticated screen displays as they are exposed to the more advanced multimedia presentations of personal computers. Television viewers therefore seek similar display formats for their televisions that would provide more information and better entertainment.
Another concern is that cable operators seek more sophisticated scheduling capabilities for promotions in order to maximize returns from their advertisements by positioning certain types of advertisements at particular times of the day to reach certain types of cable subscribers.
For example, cable operators generally prefer to increase the frequencies of promotions for events that are to be broadcast in the near future. Cable operators also generally try to broadcast the promotions at the most effective times to promote special/premium events (e.g., during prime time viewing hours).
Yet another concern of cable operators is that cable headend facilities have limited ways to input their preferences that determine the types of promotions to be broadcast to their particular subscribers. As cable systems become more focused on providing tailored programs for particular cable television subscribers, the cable operators desire to reflect their priorities and choices into the scheduling or display of promotions.
Still another concern is that the quality and variety of broadcast programming at the broadcasting facilities are limited by the extent of the multimedia received via a satellite. Therefore, cable operators not only desire the most efficient use of the satellite transmission, but also the most effective use of the transmitted multimedia.
Attempts have been made to provide multimedia distribution systems employing satellite communications. One system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,515 provides for the overnight delivery of advertising messages to cable headends. The system allows automated and customized insertion of advertisements on multiple cable channels. However, the system is not capable of providing capability to distribute multimedia and utilize the same multimedia in various ways.
One commercially available promotion service, known as Sneak Prevue is a promotion distribution and broadcast system. The Sneak Prevue based on tapes has its video promotion transmitted over the satellite in the wee hours in the morning from the uplink to the downlink. A system called a character generator located at the downlink screens such transmitted video promotions and records only pertinent portions. The Sneak Prevue based on laser discs uses laser discs to deliver video information and, thus, has random ability to interrupt the normal play, for example, with the promotions for upcoming events. In either of the Sneak Prevue systems, the cable headend connected to the satellite downlink broadcasts to cable subscribers promotional videos overlaid with local information.
Although Sneak Prevue has been widely accepted by cable operators and cable subscribers, the service has certain limitations. For example, Sneak Preview has limited capability to present multimedia in various presentation formats.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide multimedia distribution and broadcast systems and related processes in which the multimedia presentations can be improved by providing diverse display arrangements and adding entertainment and information values. It would also be desirable that such display arrangements allow efficient utilization of a limited set of multimedia without burdening the distribution process.